Green Horde
Zombicide: Green Horde is a cooperative board game for 1 to 6 players that is both a standalone game, and fully compatible with Zombicide: Black Plague and its expansions! Players control a party of medieval fantasy survivors as they fight to rid the land of an invasion of zombie orcs controlled by the game itself. Survivors find weapons, learn spells, battle zombies, and gain experience. The more experienced they get, the more powerful they become, but the more zombies rise to face them! Survivors Green Horde brings a new group of Survivors of different species will bring their unique expertise to the fight against the undead armies threatening to crush the kingdom. * Rolf * Megan * Asim * Berin * Johannes * Seli Equipment Some of the equipment in Green Horde have a special synergy with other equipment. For example, carrying a Norse Sword is certainly not bad at all. However, it will become a lot more effective, rolling 2 extra dice, if you also manage to equip a Norse Shield on your other hand! Zombies The Survivors will need to be well prepared to deal with the new menace they'll face: Orc Zombies! When the black plague hit the orc tribes, it spread like wildfire, creating a swarm of undead brutes. Orc zombies are stronger than their human counterparts, being able to tear apart the most resilient of Survivors. As lethal as the Orc Zombies are, probably the scariest thing about them is their ability to launch surprise attacks by unleashing an overwhelming horde against the Survivors. Every time an Orc Zombie spawn card is drawn, one extra zombie of the indicated type is added to a "Horde area" outside the board. As the game progresses, players will watch with dread as the looming threat of the horde grows in number, just out of sight. When an "Enter the Horde!" card is drawn, all miniatures in the Horde area are placed in the spawning Zone. The situation just got a lot more dire! Siege Engine To give them a fighting chance against the green horde, the Survivors have gotten their hands on a mighty trebuchet! This ingenious catapult can hurl all manner of payloads across great distances, striking powerful blows against the undead invaders. The Trebuchet can fire at any zone in the game (and even against the looming Horde), with no regard to distance or line of sight. Survivors can also choose among 3 types of ammunition to use, from a scattershot that can decimate a swarm of Walkers, to a boulder that can kill an Abomination if aimed right! Tiles Zombicide: Green Horde expands the action into the outskirts of the kingdom, where the villages blend with picturesque crops and hedges. The crops have withered in the abandoned villages, and some streets are flooded with the irrigation water, but these features create new challenges and opportunities for Survivors. Waterhole zones slow down the Survivors (and douse Dragon Fire), but some of their edges are steep ledges that Zombies are unable to climb out of, forcing them to make a detour while you run for safety. Hedges block line of sight, but not movement, allowing Survivors to play a dangerous game of hide and seek with the Zombies Included items * 9 double-sided game tiles * 72 miniatures * 6 survivor plastic dashboards, color bases, and ID Cards * 48 plastic trackers * 6 dice * 133 cards * 68 tokens * 1 Rulebook __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Core Set